<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku want a glass of water by Cybernetdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763301">Izuku want a glass of water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetdragon/pseuds/Cybernetdragon'>Cybernetdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Satina, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Devils, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, What Was I Thinking?, we die like man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetdragon/pseuds/Cybernetdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku want waters<br/>Inko provide waters<br/>what could go wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Izuku want a glass of water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fiction<br/>inspire by hannah diagle's work Satina want a glass of water<br/>and he recently made an episode</p>
<p> </p>
<p>doku no hero academia belong Kohei Horikoshi</p>
<p> enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deep in the bowel of hell, pass the scorching river, stand a throne that belong the queen of hell, Queen Inko Lucia no matter how much she hate it, sit there adorn on her head was four red horn shine with a green shin and a long dark emerald hair lay behind her. A scorn was on her face as she remembered today's event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy”a small voice broke her thought as she looked down to see a small red impish creature with two horn similar to his mother, short messy green and similar green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, shouldn’t you be asleep” the small creature rub his forearm and look down embrassly “i couldn’t sleep the bed explorde” with a sigh “well can’t do anything about it” the imp call out again” mommy can i get a glass of water” looking at the imp again except this like it ask the dumbest question before closing her eyes and speaking with a soft voice”izuku, sweetie dear we live it hell there literally no water here” raising an red hand at her words. Izuku, the newly discovered name of the imp, places his big hand at his hip and looks up with a frown”there is in the overworld” like it was the simplest thing since charred stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”The Over wha, you don’t ever need water, you're a demon, you physically don't even need it to live so what in the name of all that is unholy could you possibly want a glass of water for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> looking exasperated at the imp for said to dumbly look back before shrugging “ i like the way it tastes” Inko looked dumbfounded before raising a red claw to meet her face and with a look of defeat walk over the phone and call a number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <span>OVERWORLD</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midoriya Hisashi is a simple Japanese man who moves to American after a promotion/removal. Currently he was sleeping face first at his desk with photo fame of a red scale hoof, him and his son Izuku breathing fire and compute with a google search of what to get your demon son’s birthday as well as scorch metal but hisashi was awoke to the sound of his work phone, move to reach it “hello this is hisashi midoriya speaking who this.” “hello Hisashi “ the voice of an unpleasant woman spoke, hisashi hearing this slide to one elbow and with a happy grin “oh hello dearie” a whisper sounded of jesus christ could be heard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere up above the land, four men were playing a friendly game of card before one of them hunch over clutching his stomach in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A forming headache took place as Inko had to deal with the man before she continued”I need you to come down here and do me a favor.” and mumble “Izuku want a glass of water” hisashi stop eyebrow raise and with a questioning tone “sure, but don’t you guys not need water or whatever” only to be met with a disgruntled tone “can you get it or not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Man, Inko if you wanted me to come over you could just ask, no need to bring as son into this” that get a fiery response from her as her hair erupt into flame and a light brush appear on her face even if hard to see ” shut u</span><b>p</b> <b>shut up you flame mouth idiot and so help if you are not down here by the time the portal open, i'll convince Death to end your life early so i can personal drag your ass here and into the eternal fire chamber” </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unphased by the threat of death and eternal pain Hisashi continue on “okey, love yo” only to get hang up on so with a sadden sigh walk to the break room for a glass before walking to the cooler Whistling a song as the water pour in only to stop at the sound of a red,purple,and white swirl to appear in the middle of the breakroom ”oh it here” grabbing the cup he made his way to it before stepping through.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hell</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hisashi appeared in front of the gate cup in hand “one cup of water coming right u ugh” before he could finish he was punt like soccer ball by a scale hoof leaving the glass to fall with a soft clang. Inko reach down to pick the glass in between her claw before walking to her son handing him the glass “here best enjoy it cause i not going through all that trouble again” before she finish, izuku causally flip the glass over spill it content on the ground when it burst into steam and the next scene horribly her to this day as he throw the now empty glass into his mouth and eat it, soft crunching noise could be heard before walk off thanking his mom for the drink?!? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inko stand there in silence, a stun look of horror, disgust, baffling wonder as she thought -what the f#$k- </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>